Falling In Love with the Golden Boy
by Kailany-Aurora
Summary: “Well I’m sure if anyone can turn a perfectly straight guy gay it’s you.” “Blaise there’s no such thing as a straight guy once I want him.” I state with a quick grin. Being in love with Harry was the cherry on my messed up life.
1. It was Always You

Hello this is my first harry potter story ever. I hope you all like it and review. If there's any mistakes or something that I could do better I'd be very happy to know. So onward with falling in love with the golden boy.

A little info:

First and foremost it is slash and there will be a bit of Ginny bashing just a bit if you don't like tootle loo. Secondly a little key point yes Dumbledore is dead in this story; Remus is not, and as for Sirius -laughs a laugh that would make Fred and George proud- . It will take place a year after the war with the reopening of Hogwarts and the students of Harry's year coming back to finish their studies that's why the respective ones are eighteen. Well enjoy :D

* * *

**Chapter One of**

**Falling in Love with the Golden Boy**

**It was always you**

_Anywhere you go_

_Anyone you meet_

'_Member that your eyes can be your enemy_

_I said hell is so close and heavens out of reach_

_But I ain't giving up quite yet_

_I got too much to lose._

_Hold me down sweet and low and I'll carry you home_

_Augustana Sweet and Low_

* * *

It was a cool summer night as screams broke the stillness of the night. In a dungeon filled with the scent of fresh blood and old corpses a boy of eighteen lay sprawled among the mess as a tall and foreboding man sneered from above of him. The boy's screams were being wrenched from a place deep inside where only despair lies.

"Hush my sweet dragon you wouldn't want mommy to hear." The man accentuated his hush by placing a long calloused finger to his thin lips.

The whimpers that spewed out of the boy's mouth ceased at the mention of his precious mother. He would bear this pain and forever keep it a secret to spare his mother. No harm would come to her as long as he lived.

"Now I think this was enough for tonight."

"Sweet dreams dragon dear." He leaned down and gave a soft and gentle kiss too the boy's platinum locks as a father give's to his new born child and with that swept out of the dungeon his cape billowing behind him.

With great caution the young boy lifted himself from the cold floor. Using the walls for support he trudged towards his room.Once arriving he flung himself on his bed, a grunt escaped his bloody lips as he slowly took off his once white shirt. Muttering soft spells that he had engraved in his mind from watching Madam Pomfrey he gradually felt the worst of his pain leave his body.

"And just two days before school starts."

Since the death of Voldemort and the clearing of the Malfoy name thanks to one Harry Potter the beatings that the young Malfoy hadn't endured in two years came back with a vengeful flourish. As he laid down thoughts of emerald green eyes and unruly midnight black hair filled his mind. With a stern toss of his head as though that would make the thoughts leave his mind he leaned against the soft black silk sheets of his bed.

"It's always you Potter." The ghost of a smile adorned his face and within the minuet the lady of dreams had lulled him with a sweet lullaby.

The soft pitter patter of feet awoke the boy. As he blinked in the new day he quickly shielded his gaze from the unwanted rays of sunlight that had managed to seep through the silver drapes. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he began to stretch to relieve himself of the kinks in his shoulder and neck and let out a fertile growl when he still felt the soreness on his sides. Not allowing these thoughts to keep him from attending to his normal duties he jumped off the bed, with a swift elegance that you wouldn't expect of someone who had been beaten within an inch of life just the fortnight. Grabbing a cashmere blue sweater he slipped it on as he made his way toward the door.

Unbolting the grand mahogany door he came face to face with his mother who held her hand up as though she was just about to knock. Her mouth was formed into a small "o" until a radiant smile only held for him broke across her face.

"Good Morning Draco dear!"

"I know it's still early but. . ." Her voice trailed as she took notice of his sweater.

"Oh sweetheart you did like it!" In one sweep she held her significantly taller son against her.

"Of course I did mother." He said in the most normal tone he could muster as she squeezed him.

Though many would never believe and would most likely have you emitted to the psyche ward in St. Mungo if you ever said it Narcissa Malfoy was a very expressive and emotional person. But as she once said to Draco I bought curtains for my eyes. (1) With another quick smile she continued her chatter as Draco absently nodded and agreed with all her demands of shopping and brunch in France before he left. He knew it was futile to argue when she went off like this not that he ever would. A mama's boy he was.

"Mother where has father gone away too?"

"He's off on business but not to worry dragon he promised to meet us at the Platform."

"Lovely."

"That reminds me Draco, Blaise is waiting in the dining hall he seems quite excited about something or the other so tend to him; I'll be in my study waiting." With another smile she gave Draco a quick kiss on the cheek and left her heels tapping against the marble floor.

As Draco leisurely walked toward the dining hall he only thought of what could be of such urgent news that his best friend could not wait until tomorrow or simply send an owl to inform him of. Glancing into the hall he noticed then youngest Zabini pacing a maddening grin on his face as he remained oblivious to Draco's presence. Leaning against the entrance he smiled at his overly excited friend before clearing his throat. Immediately Blaise's head popped up and if possible his smile grew even larger.

"Dray!" He yelled and darted towards the slightly shorter man, and grabbed him up into a fierce embrace only to begin twirling his fair-headed friend around as his guffaws rang through the room.

Once placed on the ground Draco brushed away imaginary dust and wrinkles from his attire and flashed a glare that would have any man quivering at his feet. Fortunately for Blaise he had grown immune to said glares.

"Blaise explain why you have just twirled me around my house as though I was a girl."

"I did it Draco I did it!"

"Would you please be more specific as too what you did."

"I asked her to marry me and she said yes!"

As he said or rather yelled this Draco's eyes widened before a warming look settled into the mercury pools. Blaise's eyes shone brightly as he spoke and there was such passion in his voice that all the anger Draco had for being spun around instantly faded.

"That's wonderful Blaise though we all knew Pansy would never say no."

"It didn't change the fact that I was shitting in my pants when I asked her."

"Always the eloquent one Zabini." His trade mark smirk was in place as teased his long time friend.

"I still don't understand why this couldn't wait until school knowing Pansy she would want to announce this during dinner or something of the sort to create a scene."

"Well true we were going to wait but I had to ask you something now Dray."

With a soft motion of his hands to continue he saw his friend take a deep breath.

"Do me the honor of being my best man as well as walking Pansy down the aisle."

Shock filled the contours of the blonde's face before a huge grin that only three had ever seen aligned the face.

"O-of course, it'd be _my_ honor Blaise."

"Great!"

"Well Dray I have to go the Mrs. is waiting I'll see you tomorrow." His eyes sparkled.

"Give my regards to Mrs. Pansy Zabini."

They hugged, and with a pat to blond locks, and a stream of obscenities, the mocha man was gone with a crack.

"Dragon what has Blaise screaming at the top of his lungs like some Gryffindor?"

"Pansy agreed to marry him."

"That's fabulous of course she'd never say no oh Draco we must buy them something maybe a house!"

"Mother please don't get ahead of yourself . . . again."

"It always good to plan ahead." The mischevious glint in her eyes made the boy step back, his mother was a tad scary.

"Now dear let us go to brunch."

* * *

A second later found mother and son in a stylish restaurant with a waitress waiting at the entrance. The young waitress escorted them to a quaint table and with flirtatious eyes directed towards Draco let them know she would help with _anything _they needed. Draco scoffed at her attempts to seem seductive. It seemed to him as if the girl had suddenly developed a twitching problem

"Dragon though you may not like women it does not excuse you from being polite." She smacked his hand softly as she berated him though the mirth in her eyes did not go unnoticed.

"But mother dear it is so fun." He said with a wicked grin.

The rest of the meal continued in soft babble until Narcissa suddenly grew solemn.

"Draco if there's ever anything bothering you please let me know."

Draco chocked on his water and sputtered at the random statement from his mother and with a gentle smile he did the only thing he could do reassure her.

I could on no account tell you mother because then it would hurt you and that would bother me even more. Those were the boy's morbid thoughts as he fleeting looked towards the serene sea.

Once brunch had ended and his mother had filled his arms with shopping bags Draco was left to his own devices. It should be noted that when Draco is left alone it never brings upon good things.

"Number of times I've repacked: 12."

"Number of times I've thought of Potter: 42." He habitually ran a hand through his hair.

With a soft groan he banged his head against his desk before yelping.

"You Draco Cygnus Malfoy are an idiot."

For the next few hours Draco showered, ate, repacked eight more times and thought of Harry Potter 37 more times before finally falling asleep.

The next morning found Draco Malfoy bright eyed and bushy tailed as he ate a strawberry muffin while impatiently waiting for his mother so they could finally leave Though patience had never been an attribute belonging to him he was even more impatient because of the excitement that bubbled in the pit of his stomach. It wasn't because it was his last year of school though if Voldemort hadn't taken over Hogwarts he would have graduated last year. Nor was it the fact that he would be seeing his friends after months. God knows he saw enough of Blaise and Pansy. It was the simple the fact that he would be seeing Harry Potter. Four years ago when he was still in denial he would have grown disgusted at this fact but now he at least knew why he enjoyed Hogwarts so much. The soft sound of heels against the floor made him aware of his mother.

"Come, you mustn't be so slow or we'll be late." Narcissa said as she walked into the room.

A perfectly shaped eyebrow was raised and the grey eyed one's thought pattern ran along the line of speak for yourself mother.

As they arrived at King's Cross Draco was amazed at how inattentive muggles were. Honestly how could you not notice people vanishing through a wall? As he walked up to platform nine and three quarters Draco internally smiled at hearing the whistle that came from the red train. As by instinct his eyes sought out Potter who he swiftly found among a group of Gryffindors beaming as the Weaslette hung from his arm. Draco unconsciously sneered which caught the attention of the Weasel who tugged at Potter's sleeve. Averting his eyes towards his mother he felt a hand rest upon his shoulder. He recognized the long burl hand so well that he needn't turn around to know it was his father who stood behind him.

"Draco." He gave the boy a hug which to most would look affectionate but was too stiff to be comfortable.

From over his father shoulder he saw his mother nod in approval and then turn to continue gossiping with Blaise's mother.

"Now Draco that's no way to welcome your father we will have to remind you of your manners before you leave for school."

His father spun around and Draco followed without a though. In a corner placed far from the crowds of family his father loomed over him.

"Now sweet Dragon how do you greet your father."

Draco sneered down at his father thanking his growth spurt for giving him a significant amount of height over the man. This obviously did not make Lucius Malfoy happy and with a quick movement plunged his cane into his son's sides.

"Now Draco I leave you, I love you son."

With courage that would have made a Gryffindor proud he remained soundless. He knew that his silence would set his father into a fit but he needed to hold on to as mcuh dignity as possible.

"Fine then, Lucius smiled ever so sweetly, Crucio.

As Draco yelled and toppled onto his knees his father left his robes catching the wind in a way that made Draco remember his godfather Severus. Once his father was gone from view he lifted his head only to perceive the shaken honey colored eyes of Hermione Granger staring straight at him.

"Fuck."

* * *

You know how they say eyes are the windows to the soul well by buying curtains for the "windows" you hide your soul perfectly.

Well this was the first chapter of falling in love with the golden boy. Hope you liked it. Review and I'll continue. Also I would really like you're opinions on if I should keep Snape alive in this story. I love his character and the story doesn't rely on him but I just need some opinions to fully make up my mind.


	2. Dreaming the Hardest

To clear up any misunderstanding's I have the habit of making my prologues in third person pov and then the rest of the story in first person. This is just to clear up any confusion.The song below is Girl All the Bad Guys Want but what I did was exchange the she's for he's and the bad guy to bad girl. Sorry if this confuses anyone.

Find your reply:

**njferrel**:Oh trust me Lucius will definitely get what's coming to him. Hmm I had never thought of public humiliation though. That could be quite amusing.

**Moreorless**: Thank you so much! I'm quite happy that you like my style of writing and hope you continue reading! :D Also Snape and his amazingness shall be appearing quite soon.

**Pixie Alice**: That was what i was aiming for keeping Draco in character as much as I could. So I'm glad you think so. And Snape shall be making an appearance wooh hoo!

**LadyInRedx**: Christy dollface! Glad you liked it hun and ahh beyblade can't wait till the next season. Love you kid.

**Tainted Angel Wings**: I noticed my spelling errors after I posted it up but thanks for telling me. I know I love the thing with eyes it's one of my favorite quotes ever. Well I'm glad you like my writing style.

* * *

**_Chapter two of_**

**_Falling In Love with the Golden Boy_**

**_Dreaming the Hardest_**

_It's like a bad movie_

_He's looking through me_

_If you were me then you'd be screaming_

_Someone shoot me_

_As I fail miserably_

_Trying to get the guy all the bad girls want_

_Cause he's the guy all the bad girls want_

_-Bowling for Soup Girl All the Bad Guys Want_

* * *

"Fuck."

Houston we have a problem. Warning! Warning! Oh what to do what to do. So with quick thinking I do what I do best be a Slytherin. Meaning avoid Hermione Granger at all costs. With all the grace and poise that have been pelted into me since an early age I pick myself up. Plan in formation. Proceed with Caution. Letting out a breath that I wasn't aware of holding I was ready to sprint towards the safety of my fellow slytherins a.k.a Pansy and Blaise I'm sure the rest were prepared to feed me to the lions when a hand catches my wrist.

Once again FUCK FUCK FUCK! Merlin's beard you'd think years of Quidditch would've made me faster than this.

"Malfoy." She sounds almost breathless as she whispers my name.

"Miss. Granger would you please let go of my wrist there's certain places where I must be."

I allow myself to look back and instantly regret my decision her eyes are brimming with tears and the sadness and concentration within them make goose bumps form along my skin. I don't want her pity, I don't need it.

Snatching away my wrist as if scalded I let out a growl.

"Only someone of such poor class would be unwilling to comply with a polite request." I add a sneer for good measure and storm away when I catch sight of Potter and co.

As I slip around the corner I hear bit's of their sentences.

"Hermione are you . . .?"

"Malfoy I'll kill him!."

" . . . Git!"

I let out a small chuckle this day can get no worse.

As I look for a compartment I see people move to make way for me the braver ones glaring heatedly at me.

Seriously people take things way to seriously.

But this could bring upon some fun for me. A wicked grin spreads across my face as I roll up the sleeves of my robes the dark mark present on my left forearm. The black I note seems even more pronounced due to my paleness.

I hear gasps and mutters but the minute I send a glance towards anyone they shush and I could tell how the hairs on the back of their necks are standing on end. Oh yeah I'm an evil, vindictive, bastard, and proud!

"Draco darling please do not terrorize the students of Hogwarts."Pansy calls as she appears from a compartment all the way in the back.

"Mrs. Zabini, do pardon me my act of rebellion is all due to the fact that you have taken the hand of Blaise Zabini and have left me to piece together my shattered heart."

"All I do I do to draw your attention."I place a hand over my heart.

"Unfortunately Dray that's impossible."

"Pray tell why Mr. Zabini?" I inquire.

"One you don't do love you do sex", he says as he lifts one finger I nod absently, Secondly you're a fruit loop."

"Touché Blaise touché."

I walk casually towards the compartment. Once I have situated myself quite comfortably I glance over at Pansy who is just staring unblinkingly at me with midnight eyes. Usually I would stare right back and give a sly remark but ever since I stole her chocolate frogs when we were five I learned to never piss off Pansy. To this day I'm still scared of small spaces and clowns.

"Is there something wrong Pansy?" I'm very careful to not make my tone accusing. One time when I had asked her where Goyle was she attacked me yelling how she knew I thought she was a cold blooded murderer and then proceeded to send a wave of spells at me before stomping off. Really she's like a bear or perhaps a drag queen who can't find her bright red lip stick and sparkly purple dress when it comes to emotions.

"You haven't greeted me Malfoy", there's a small pause as she looks down at me, "Fix it."This is actually quite and impressive feat since she's only 5'1.

I know exactly what she means though, see ever since we were two and engaged to be married Pansy and I have always greeted each other with a hug and two kisses on the cheek but the hug is the big thing. Mind you she's one of two other people who are allowed to hug my celestial quidditch made body. Even all the fucks I've had aren't allowed to hug me.

Getting up I go over and hug her tight lifting her tiny frame from the floor as she giggles like a two year old. I hug her a little longer than usual and in my insane mind decide that either I really like hugs or Pansy just gives the best ones in the world.

Placing her gently onto the ground I feel a curious gaze on my back. Raising an eyebrow at Blaise I wonder what has suddenly made my sugar high best friend quiet.

"What happened?" He asks after a brief silence in which Pansy and I were both looking at him with questioning faces.

I don't even ask what or how he knows. Blaise knows I better then I know myself, he was the one who made me realize I wanted more then to just bed Harry Potter after all. Ahh the shock of that day. He had to tie me up and hang me from the Astronomy Tower before I admitted that he was right.

With a sigh I tell them of how Granger had seen my father's loving goodbye and how if I saw the weaslette dangling from the arm of Potter as she gave a banshee like giggle one more time I'd be going to Azkaban.

"Are you positive she saw everything?" Pansy ponders as she places her head in her hands her bangs hiding her eyes from view.

"Positive."

"She wouldn't have looked at me with such pity if she hadn't." I run a hand through my hair, this is colossally bad like the time that Pansy and Blaise got in a fight because he was half an hour late to a date it was a level 3 fight. Ahhh the tapestry and portraits in Blaise's house were never the same.

"Don't worry."

"Don't worry Blaise are you daft!?" Pansy yells.

"How can he not worry what if Granger goes talking her mouth off?" I notice how she closes her hands into fists in a failed attempt to calm herself.

Blaise softly opens her hands and gives her wrist a chaste kiss a technique that I with pride note I taught him.

"She won't its Granger", with that he turns toward me, "Draco it doesn't mean that she won't be hounding down on you."

"Luckily were conniving little snakes." He declares.

He's right I shouldn't worry it'll be quite easy to stay away from her.

And just as I relax and begin to think that all will be fine the compartment door is thrown open the glass shattering at the sheer force.

Swiftly were on our feet wands at the ready. I knew this would happen. Some stupid little victim of war would come seeking revenge against us three since we were the children of death eaters as well as ones. But unfortunately this was not the case. I find myself looking at two red weasels, a black haired sex god, a big eared loser, a loony blonde, a drunken Irish, and a dark artist.

'Member how I said my day couldn't get worse?

It just did. And tomorrow doesn't look any better. While I'm at it I might just add the fact that the rest of my life seems to be a downward spiral from this point on.

"My my, did the war not satiate your hunger for fights." Pansy taunts from my left an imp like grin settling on her heart shaped face.

This specific grin soon leads to me thinking of how she does look like a fairy with her new hair cut and tiny size. But then I remember that were in the middle of battle and now should not be the time to think of how I'm going to find a spell to give Pansy fairy wings.

"You weren't the only one who lost people it'd be idiotic to take it out on us." Blaise points out.

I'll have to ask him how he always being the impulsive one constantly seems to be so calm during arguments or fights.

"Our losses were greater than yours we'd never forgive you." This of course comes from the she weasel.

A heat forms from within me. How dare she? She has no idea what I lost, what Pansy especially lost. I snicker at her incompetence. This of course brings upon the confused faces of the heroes and the wary faces of Blaise and Pansy.

"That laugh is for how easily I laugh at _your_ losses you ill mannered bitch."

My sentence is followed by a pregnant silence.

"How dare . . ."

I step towards and notice that though she's not as small as Granger or even Pansy I still tower over her.

"Finish that sentence Weasley and I'll be sent to Azkaban but you'll be dead."

The older weasel steps in front of her shielding her and glares.

"Look Malfoy we just came to find out what you did to make Hermione almost cry."

"Miss. Granger unfortunately saw something that startled her quite a bit and though it had to do with me I won't be telling you."

"And why not?" Weasley's ears are turning red he's obviously not happy with my lack of help.

"Because I don't want too."

I smirk at how easy it is to still ruffle him up and then turn to Pansy and Blaise.

"The train has arrived let's go."

With that we sweep out of the room my eye's meeting with the ceaseless watchful eyes of Harry.

As we sit down at the center of the Slytherin table Pansy continues to rage on her hands shooing away anyone within a foot of us. Though most are keeping their distance seeing as they think were the three who got off the luckiest for our crimes and want us dead. Don't you just feel the love?

"I swear if I catch her alone." She seethes.

"Love please control yourself I think Madam Pomfrey is about to come over to see what wrongs with your flailing hands."

"I'll kill her using the muggle way."

"With knives and sharp pointy things." Pansy continues whispering as she completely disregards Blaise who at this point seems desperate.

Blaise sends me a frightened glance and I just lift my hands shrugging nonchalantly.

"Better to let her have a monologue with herself then for her to start throwing things at us like last time."

"True she did break you're aquarium last time."

"She killed my fishes; those fishes had hopes and dreams." I say in a most serious voice.

Blaise lets out a laugh before looking at the entrance a glint in his eyes that I know can bring no good too those involved especially me.

"So Dray still pining after the boy who lived six times?"

This seems to catch Pansy's attention and she stops her scheming to tune in.

"Yes." My voice is laced with bitterness.

"Draco dear you know half the girls and quite a bit of boys are dreaming of being with him."(1) She states.

"I know but I won't worry about them I'm dreaming the hardest." (1)

"Well I'm sure if anyone can turn a perfectly straight guy gay it's you."

"Blaise there's no such thing as a straight guy once I want him." I state with a quick grin.

Me cocky? Heaven's no just very honest. Seeing as the conversation has slipped from my next conquest to the flavor of the wedding cake I go back to my favorite pastime: Inconspicuously Watching Harry Potter. Well I always thought I was very inconspicuous but seeing as Granger's staring straight at me it seems I've been spotted. What to do what to do? I guess I should just plead with her. Very slowly I mouth "Stay out of it." She seems to understand what I say because she shakes her head furiously at me determination set in her eyes which I know will be the death of me. Giving me a pointed look she nods her head towards the entryway. I sigh oh well it's like they say "Why leave what you can do today, for tomorrow?"

"I'm going to go talk to Granger."

At that Pansy and Blaise both begin to rise.

"No I'll be fine, plus it'll look suspicious if three well known ex death eaters all exit in the middle of the welcoming feast."

"I want a full report." Pansy then goes back to convincing Blaise to make the cake Unicorn Vanilla.

As I walk out I make out Granger sitting cross- legged on the stairs a gentle smile spreads across her face once she notices me.

"Good evening Miss. Granger."

"And since when are you a gentleman Malfoy?"

"Since the moment that you hold the balance of my life in your hands." There's no reason bull shitting that the rage and terror of war has changed me and all that jazz.

She seems a bit taken aback I guess she was expecting me to give her the bull shit lie.

"Well not to worry I won't report Lucius." She says.

What that's it she's going to let it go!? No way it's never this easy. **My life** is never this easy.

"So what's the catch?"

"I'm going to ask you questions and you're going to answer them truthfully."

"I'll lie."

"I'll destroy you." She tells me in her know it all voice raised eyebrows and everything.

"Teh, I see you've learn the art of persuading a snake."

"Fair deal Granger."

"Hermoine."

"Huh?"

"My name's Hermione." She says meekly before looking at me with the same determination she had during dinner. Oh Granger you and you're mettlesome ways. Wait another of my brilliant sure to get me bonked across the head from Pansy idea is formulating in my brain. Hermione best friend's with Potter. Me thinks this is very good.

"Draco, it's my pleasure to meet you Hermione." And with that I give her one of my customary smirks only difference is that this one doesn't hold the usual malice.

* * *

1. This is from the quote "I spent many nights looking at the Hollywood sign and I thought to myself how many girls are dreaming just like me of being actresses. But I won't worry over them I'm dreaming the hardest." – Marilyn Monroe

review please. :D


	3. Of bird nest's and puppy eyes

Sorry for the long wait I was in a crisis of writer's block. School as well wasn't helping at all. This chapter is a bit short but I couldn't find anywhere right to cut if off. I'm already working ont he next one so never fear.

**Find your reply:**

** SwarmOfFanGirls: **I'm happy you find it interesting :D

**LadyInRedx: **I get a jumbo chocolate chip cookie!? Your so SWEET! Oh god those lines were inspirational :D The whole fishes thing came to me when I ate one of melanie's gold fishes before she had the chance. Well Christy thank you for the nice comment you always brighten my day dollface.

**Minoki:** Glad you like it! 8D

**Tainted Angel Wings:** Glad you liked the quote it's one of my personal favorites from her. And as you asked here's more.

**Pixie Alice:** Awwe thank you! I'm really glad you like the idea. I was a bit worried that it was gonna be out there and just not mesh in.

**Genevieve d'Angoulême:** I'm quite glad that you like my writing style. Also that you feel the characters of Pansy, Blaise, and Narcissa are in place I wanted to make them just a smidgen different from the other.

** NuiteNoire:** I love you too! That made me smile. and here's the rest.

* * *

**Chapter three of**

**Falling in Love with the Golden Boy**

**How much longer**

**Of bird nest's and puppy eyes**

_Will this keep getting stronger _

_I wonder what he's doing when I'm singing myself to sleep_

_Cause she's a faker_

_So see ya later_

_I wonder when you'll realzie he means a lot more to me._

_Fm Static Defintiely Maybe_

* * *

There are few things in this world that I, Draco Malfoy despise. These is my Father, Gryffindors, my hair a mess, my father and being woken up from my sleep. After having quite a lovely dream about ice creams turning into watermelons and Blaise convincing me to change my name I was woken up. But not in the manner that I a Malfoy deserve. I had been woken up from the sound of a roar. That roar made me think of Gryffindors which then led to thoughts of a certain golden boy with breath taking jade eyes. This led to me becoming increasingly annoyed since I was still trying to control my rather rebellious hormone driven thoughts. Slowly I blink at the intruding sound well person.

"Blaise!"

With a scream I watch my lovely best friend spring from bed and promptly hit his head against the headboard creating a thunk that echoed through out the small dormitory. Gently he touches his head as if making sure that it hadn't broke in the process.

"Go Dray I was just waking you."

"Zabini today you die?" I said in a deadpan voice.

This earned me a face full of pillow.

With an indignant squawk that later I'll deny I find my perfectly gelled hair hanging every where.

"ZABINI YOU BASTARD!"

For a moment Blaise looks ready to run screaming bloody murder until I guess the fact that I called him a bastard caught up with him .

"ME!" He jumped up too life.

"You pompous GIT!" He began storming toward me his eyes taking a predatory glare

Maybe I should've just kept my mouth shut. I looked around nowhere to run. He was inches away from me. He grabbed me by my collar. Gulp.

"I'm SORRY," I begged, "Sorry sorry Blaise I'm so sorry!."

Begging is not very becoming of me but I will not allow myself to die before bedding Potter. I cringe, eyes shut tight, continuing my endless mantra of I'm sorry. Then instead of a blow I feel a slight weight in the crook of my neck.

"S'kay Dray." Bliase looks up and gives me a toothy smile before springing away and skipping towards the bathroom.

Weird kid.

I looked at the clock 30 to seven and sighed. I did not have enough time to rearrange every loose strand back into place and then eat before class. Skipping a meal was not an option either. I wouldn't be able to watch Harry and Pansy would have my head. I grimaced my hair looked like a bird's nest.

Well might as well wait for Blaise with Pansy.

"Good morning Pansy."

"Morning Dra . . ." pansy stopped abruptly. A glaze looked passed over her midnight black eyes and slowly her lips parted..

"Oh god." She muttered before a pink tint passed her features.

"Pansy." Worriment filled my voice as I placed a gentle hand on her forehead.

Was she ill?

"Draco dear", she paused obviously trying to collect her bearings, "Do you understand how absolutely ravishing you look at this very moment?"

"W-what?"

She grumbles.

"For fuck's sake Draco, I'm saying that if I wasn't madly head over heels in love with Blaise I'd have jumped you by now."

I opened by mouth then closed it, then repeated the process two more times. I was perfectly aware that I was doing a 5 star imitation of a fish, but really what does one say to that.

"You know Dray she has a point."

I looked over at my shoulder to see Blaise smirking widely.

"I should mess up you're hair more often." With that said he ruffled my hair more.

I squeaked a very deep manly squeak as I batted away Blaise's hands.

"I look like a bird."

"Sure you do let's just see what the rest of the school has to say to this, come along dear." Pansy grabs my wrist and drags me out of the Slytherin common room as Blaise follows behind doing a horrible attempt to hide his laughter.

Those Slytherin bastards.

As we slowly stroll in for breakfast I notice it's already quite full. I look for the time 6:45, I smile, any second Potter will walk in. Just like clock work he walks in though my opinion is that he dances his way in the only different thing from earlier times is the stupid little faking slut hanging from his hand. I slam my head against the table.

"Draco?" Pansy inquires, as a look of bemusement settles her pretty features.

"Just one good avada kerderva." I plead.

Pansy humors me by doing a great impression of thinking it through before flatly stating no.

I humph and then turn to my RED sausages and stab them. After a while I felt much better.

"Let's get to class"

I nod and were off to potions. Potions in the morning veyr slytherin's dream.

As usual were the first to get to class. So I do what I do best annoy Sev.

"Uncle SEVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV." I whine.

I see him flinch before putting on his usualy mask of indifference.

"How many times Mr. Malfoy have I told you not to call me that in the presence of other student's?"

"It's just Pansy and Blaise."

"Plus you always told mother that you loved it when I called you uncle.

"You were two at the time."

"So?"

"Draconius", he says as he runs a hand across his face, "what do you _want_"?

"I _need_ you to partner me up with Potter."

"Draco I will not use my status to help you indulge in your fantasies of tainting the Wizarding World's Golden Boy."

"Isn't he technically Dumbledore's Golden Boy?

Sev's dark eyes turn towards Blaise and quite wisely he shuts up.I let out a mournful sigh if only I still had the power to shut Blaise up with a look.

"Severus please." I opened my eyes wide making sure that the pools of silver where seen. Puppy eyes never failed after all I learned from the best my own mother.

5,4,3,2 . . . 1

"Fine", he threw his arms up in the air, "I'll see what I can do."

I grinned like a small child at the candy store.

Oh yeah I have everyone wrapped around my perfect finger.

* * *

Review my lovelies. Great new's some Harry and Draco action is promised next chapter. :D


	4. Ghost of a Smile

Faithful readers I am so sorry for the long wait. Please so not kill me. I was grounded for two months due to the fact that I was caught sneaking back in. I know I'm an idiot I shouldn't have done it and TRUST me I learned my lesson. But what is the life of a teenager without a few risks. Also my laptop crashed and I had to save up money to get it fixed -.- . . . Anyway's here's the next chapter.

**Find Your Review:**

**N****uiteNoire**- Well In the series Snape is Draco's god I thought "Godfather Severus" would be too formal so I switched it with uncle and then Sev is an abbreviation of Severus. Here's more

**LadyInRedx**- Christy here I finally updated now you have to stop smacking me during English and reminding me that I have to update. Also I'm glad you like Draco's personality though you've told me many times already.

**.Loneliness**-I'm glad that you have fun reading it I'm trying to give it an entertaining feel. And the Monroe quote is one of my personal favorites so I'm glad you like it and that's exactly what I try to do with the lyrics. :D

**XxMissyxX**- I know right? They're perfect opposites, perfect contrasts and just so much fun to write.

**K.O.**- Sorry that yes you did have to wait long but at least I'm supplying some for the Holidays. And I will keep witting, keep enjoying.

**SwarmOfFanGirls**- I know Draco's hair it's just so perfect lucky guy!

**HPheartDM**- I kept my promise hope you like the subtle moment. And I'm happy you love it!

**Strange Belldragon**-I'm glad you love it. And I always pictured Draco being whiny with loved ones and the portraying a cold and nonchalant exterior to the outside world so I'm happy you liked how I wrote him.

* * *

**Chapter Four of**

**Falling in Love with the Golden Boy**

**_The Ghost of a Smile_  
**

_But, my God, it's so beautiful when the boy smiles,  
Wanna hold him._

_-Anna Nalick Breathe_

I sat impatiently by my desk, drumming my nails against the desk to a melody my mother used to sing when I was younger. In time I found myself humming along and soon the Potions classroom was being filled. The room soon became divided between emerald green and liquid silver and blood red and Golden Yellow. My eyes darted around the room scouting for the mess of jet black hair but found that he had still not entered. Most likely off frolicking with the weaslette I thought bitterly.

The second I thought this he walked in. The phrase Speak of the Devil came to mind. As he walked in and I felt my breath hitch. He looked breathtaking. His hair was falling right over his eyes and I noted that he had let it grow out since I last saw him. His head was thrown back as he laughed at something Weasley had just said and he looked so elated. The former lines of worries and bags under his eyes that always seemed prominent were long gone. The sleeves of his school robes were rolled back and the contours of muscles could vividly be seen from a distance. I chuckled years of Quidditch and the excess physical training he underwent to prepare against Voldemort obviously paid off. I was shocked out of my analyzing when silver met with green. His eyes were wide in an innocence that only he could have and perplexed. I gave him a smirk before turning to talk to Blaise and Pansy.

"I got caught."

At my voice the two little love birds raised their heads from their close proximity to look at me.

"Caught?' Pansy asked.

'Yes caught, as in caught staring at Potter like he's a piece of meat."

"You know he is meat.' Blaise said.

"Ow."

"It was a tap, love." Pansy said.

I smiled as Blaise muttered off to the side his voice

Right before I could banter Blasie about the fact that he's whipped Sev swooped in from the cabinet.

"Today, he paused, Miss Patil if you continue with that insufferable banshee like giggling I will give you detention." Immediately silence was herd from the Gryffindor side.

"Today we will be making the Wit-Sharpening Potion. And I will be pairing you off. I smiled smugly at the groans throughout the room, of course I wouldn't mind my partner at all.

"Parkinson Granger, Weasley Zabini, Malfoy Potter."

I made sure that my face looked outraged. "Professor Snape, his incompetence will cost me a grade, I absolutely refuse to be partnered with him." " Malfoy, I'm sure that your talents can be enough for the both of you." I gave a huff of agitation while I mentally did a jig.

"The instructions are on the board, ingredients in the cabinets you have till the end of class and don't blow anything up." He said as he looked directly at Longbottom.

"Cut up the ginger root's Potter." I demanded . His eyes met mine and he nodded softly before presuming to cut. I was a bit shocked not even a "I know Malfoy." or even a glare. I thought carefully if I preferred this behavior to his usual one and decided that no I didn't. At least before I knew that I got under his skin, made him feel something, that he thought of me but now, well now, I wasn't so sure of what Harry was thinking.

As I added the Ground Scarab Beetles I proceeded to stir.

"You're humming." Startled I looked up at the amused face of Potter.

"Huh?" When the hell did you become so inarticulate. For Merlin's sake you're Prince of Slytherin, the Sex God of Hogwarts not some blushing bride. I mentally shouted.

"Just now, you were humming."

'It was. . . Nice." The corners of his lips twitched into an almost smile. I stared my eyes turning into saucers.

As though realizing what he just said Harry turned away a light pink flush spread across his checks.

I was about to make a snide remark on his orientation. What can I say old habits die hard but Sev once again interrupts.

He looked over the Potions, contempt at some, exasperated with other, a few content looks, and some of admiration of course I got an admiration.

"From here on it get's much more difficult. Some of you are talented, he looked at me, other are hopeless. No matter how determined you are one must remember that potion making is an art and not even a handful of you are artists."

He turned around his robes billowing behind him. How does he do that I wondered for the umpteenth time. I took my time packing up my things so I could sneak a few more looks at Harry.

"Dray, dear hurry up." Pansy called.

I walked too the door meeting her and Blaise.

"Dray, why is Potter staring at you?' He inquired. My eyes widened as I coolly turned around. To my delightful surprise he was indeed staring. I raised one elegant eyebrow and that seemed to take him out of his stupor. He gave me that almost smile before turning around and walking off with Granger and Weasley in tow.

"Draco, did Harry Potter just smile at you?" Pansy stammered out her voice as stunned as the look on her face.

'Uh-huh." I muffled as a goofy grin began to form on my face.

* * *

Well heres more I'm sorry for the wait. Please review and tell me your opinions.


	5. The not So Simple Life

First of all **Happy New Year** my lovely readers and reviewers. Secondly I hope you all enjoy my newest and longest installment of Falling in Love with the Golden Boy.

**Find Your Review**:

**CharlienAdam**- I'm glad that you love it so far and I hope you do keep reading. Question though? Your name does it refer to Charlie and Adam from Mighty ducks because if it does - woohoooo GO CHADAM!

**Tainted Angel Wing**s- They are pretty awee worthy

**NiceAsPie**- I was aiming for that, I don't want to rush their relationship and be like one look then BAM sex in the corridor. Hehe well enjoy :D

**SwarmOfFanGirls**-Drarry fluff is adorable, thank you for always reviewing :]

**globalfaerie**- I'm special!? Aweeee -hugs you for a long period of time- And here's your update

**.Planned**- I love that coke commercial it's so adorable! Well besides that here's more subtly fluff hope you like it.

**itachisgurl93**- I aimed for cute action lol and thank you very much hope you enjoyed your christmas as well

* * *

**Chapter Five of**

**Falling in Love with the Golden Boy**

**_The Not So Simple Life_**

_There he goes_

_There he goes again_

_Racing through my brain_

_And I just can't contain_

_This feeling that remains_

_- The La's There She Goes  
_

* * *

"Draco, I'm going to give away all your garments to all the fashion victims in Hogwarts." I heard Pansy comment somewhere to my left. I nodded absently and continued with my staring.

"This includes your dragon skin leather pants." The mention of my favorite pants brought me out of my trance. I gulped hard and closed my eyes, my mind a muddle of desire.

"Thanks Pansy." I heaved a sigh, thanking the sky's that the hustle and bustle of the Great Hall during dinner time kept anyone from noticing a deranged, lust-crazed Slytherin.

"I don't know what came over me." She pointedly looked down and as I followed her eyes I felt my cheeks grow hot and knew that I was sporting a lovely blush at the moment. At this I dragged my eyes away from Harry and his friends and set about eating my food, with new found hunger.

The rest of the night remained undisturbed until there was a shriek from the Gryffindor table. My head shot up from the conversation I was having with Blaise and I inclined my neck to see just what the bloody hell was happening. I noted that it was the she-devil herself screeching at a rather abash but nonetheless adorable boy who lived.

"How could you do this to me!?" Her voice traveled through the hall leaving a dead silence. It seemed whatever Potter had just done too her she wanted the whole School to be very well aware of.

"I stood by you, through everything." His eyebrow twitched and he took her hand in an attempt to make her sit.

"Ginny please let's talk about this in private." His voice was low but the quiet of the room caused it to sound as though he were yelling.

"Don't you Ginny me, I despise you Harry Potter." With that she slapped him, a good wallop too at the way his face flung to the left. I stuck my hand in my pocket ready to deliver a very brilliant and grotesque spell to the banshee when someone beat me to it.

"_Furnunculus_!" A voice roared and my eyes darted towards Hermione. Her chocolate brown eyes were wide in anger, andher body shook as she took noticeable breaths. Weaslette gave another scream; her hands shooting up to her suddenly boil covered face. While I did have to admit that she was a rather good-looking girl her face was now hideous in comparison, at least now it matched her insides.

"Mione." This came from the Weasel, whose face had lost all color the freckles on his cheeks even more obtrusive. He seemed to be torn from running after his baby sister or siding with the two-thirds of the Golden Trio.

"No – Ron I had every right how dare she say that. What Harry said is not wrong and if she can't accept it then to hell with her." She held on to her wand tightly as though threatening anyone from the Gryffindor table to make a snide comment on what Harry had told Ginny. The end of her sentence caused McGonagall to jump from her seat at the head of the table and make a beeline straight for them. Her face was set in a thin lip expression, and the eyes from under her square-rimmed glasses held fury.

"Miss Granger, Potter, Weasley." She said before walking off. The three walked behind her. Hermione with her head held proudly and fire in her eyes, Weasley who seemed out of his wits end on how to grasp the situation, and Harry with his head hanging and eyes down cast

For a moment our eyes met and he sent me the same half smile that I was quickly falling in love with before walking out the door.

"Draco."

"Yes?"

"Harry Potter just smiled at you . . . again."

"Dray is there something you're not telling us, did you already formulate a plan."

"I haven't done a thing Blaise."

"Good, because whenever _you _have one of those so called plans it ends in catastrophe." I stuck my tongue out at her before beginning to concoct ideas. Bugger what Pansy had to say my brain was a perfectly reliable and trustworthy organ. As we strolled towards the dungeons I ceased my inner musings to ask a question that had been perturbing me since the dramatic display that had took place in the Great Hall.

"What do you think the whole fight was about?" I asked. Pansy's head cocked to the side.

"I'm not sure." I nodded and began on my inner musings again.

That night I stayed up in bed contemplating the half smile that had replaced the ugly sneer that Harry's face usually held for me. I tried not to read into it. I knew that it was most likely the fact that he had grown up and didn't want to hold on to a petty childhood rivalry. But, I couldn't help but lay there in bed hoping that there was more too it.

* * *

"PARKINSON!" I shot out of bed thinking something had happened to my most lovable fairy Pansy. Instead of shooting out spells I laughed at the sight that met me.

Blaise was standing in the center of the room pajama pants dangling on his hips, the stars of sleep still evident in his ebony eyes, and somehow supporting the weight of Pansy who clung to him.

"But love, I wanted to wake you up differently today." She giggled as she tightened her legs around his waist, her face looking more impish by the second.

"I understand _Cara._" [1] His usual pet name for her held iciness. Pansy, bless her soul didn't seem to be aware of this, and if she did she went through a great deal to act as though nothing were wrong.

"It's lovely to see that you've become a monkey over night." The couple turned toward me all the while Pansy's grip on Blaise unrelenting.

"Draco, so sorry to have woken you but as I was telling Dolce [2] I thought I would try a new tactic in waking him, I'm dreadfully sorry that I woke you up in the process." If the grin she was wearing was anything to go by then I was damn sure that she wasn't sorry at all.

"Apology accepted."

'Now if you don't mind I must go through the process of making myself perfect, don't do anything I wouldn't do." Blaise opened his mouth.

"Blaise, I do not have sex in the morning." Blaise's mouth closed.

As I finished washing my face my hand routinely went for my usual supply of gel. I hesitated analyzing myself in the mirror gel or no gel that was the question. Through some crazy and out of worldly reason I decided that my hair would remain without its slicked back appearance for one more day.

Venturing into the Common room I see that Blaise had somehow been able to rid his waist of Pansy and they sat very comfortably in a love chair, with eyes only for each other. I felt myself frown. Don't get me wrong I'm extremely happy that they're together after I discovered that Pansy, actually girls in general just weren't for me there wasn't anyone but Blaise that I could trust with her heart. Moment's like this . . . well they leave me with a sense of unrequited. For all the sex that I undergo with both sexes (sex is sex) I did want someone to love forever. I wonder if I'd ever get that I thought dismally before sliding into the seat next to them.

"Morning."

"Draco, you're hair." A delicate red-nailed hand went up to my forehead. I laughed placidly.

"Are you sick?" Her tone questioned my health and I found myself laughing even more.

"I'm fine; I just decided to not do with the gel for once." Her eyes looked unbelieving.

"If you're sure."

"I'm sure. Now if we've finished discussing my health, I would appreciate if you too stopped sending each other worried glances and we began our path towards the Great Hall there's a certain green eyed seeker I'd love to ogle at for a few minutes." They nodded hesitantly, the expression in one's eyes mirroring the others. I let out a chuckle they really were perfect for each other.

Breakfast went without another scene but there was obviously tension within the Lion's House. Ginny sat surrounded by her former friends as she glared at Harry from her side. With sadness I saw that the she devils lovely boils were gone. Harry sat with Hermione to his left and Ron to his right who still seemed unsure. In front of him sat Seamus, Dean, and Neville. Seamus I noticed met everyone of the Weaslette's glare's with a steely one of his own.

"That's peculiar." Blaise and I both turned toward Pansy who had a contemplating look on her face. Seeing as she had gotten our attention with the random comment she went on to explain.

"Well we have Defense against the Dark Art's next but if you haven't noticed McGonagall has yet to inform us of who it is, and besides the new Transfiguration teacher no-one new is at the table."

My eyes passed along the table. Pansy was right. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Perhaps they're running late or maybe even ill. It doesn't matter we'll see soon."

The Defense against the Dark Art's room was filled with noise as everyone chattered away on who our new professor would be. Some speculated that Severus would be teaching both classes. I blew the idea away not that it wasn't possible to be in two places at once all you needed was a time-turner but Severus would've told the Slytherins about it and if anything me at least.

The office door creaked open and a hush passed through out the room.

"Terribly sorry for the wait, I've been feeling a bit under the weather the full moon was only a few days ago."

He beamed at the class.

"For those who do not recall I am Professor Lupin."

Cheers broke out from the Gryffindor side of the room and a few Slytherin's had looks of content on their faces. I would never say it out lout, but even I have to grudgingly admit that he's the best Defense teacher we've ever had. I also regarded the fact that he looked much healthier. His robes were a nice midnight blue and though his hair before had been filled with flecks of dull grey that now seemed to look silver in the light brown hair. He had obviously gotten more sleep and the premature lines though still present were less evident.

"Today we will be learning the Deprimo spell."

"I know some of you have probably learned it, he sent a small smile in Hermione's direction, but I'm sure not everyone has."

"Pick a partner."

"With someone from a different house." Much like yesterday groans filled the room, even I chorused my displeasure this time because honestly I didn't have the balls to walk up to Potter and ask him to be my partner.

I felt a faint tap on my shoulder and turned to see Hermione. With a look around the room I was able to noticed that she was the first to have listened to Lupin's directions.

"Draco, would you care to be my partner?" She inquired as she stood before me waiting expectantly.

"It'd be my pleasure Hermione."

Astonishment settled throughout the room and everyone keenly waited for Hermione or I too proclaim April fool's. It never came. She gave me a smile before settling herself beside me.

"Well then, hop to it." Lupin said as he clapped his hands together.

"You've got guts Granger."

"It comes after the seventh or so near death experience." I chuckled. The spell was a bit difficult but with pride I can say that we were the first to blow up our wall. I mentally snickered; usually you get in trouble for blowing up things in this class you get an A.

"So, Draco tell me about yourself."

"My name is Draco Cygnus Malfoy. I'm 18 years old ex-death eater. Resident Slytherin Prince as well as the best member of the Slytherin Quidditch teamt. "

I smirked.

"You?"

"My name is Hermione Jane Granger. I'm 17 years old ex-divination student. Resident member of the Golden trio as well as the brightest witch of my age"

"And they say the smart one's have no humor." I let out a small laugh.

We kept on with our silly gabble and I unfortunately found myself rather enjoying the company of Granger. She was quite easy to talk to and dare I say it humorous. I tried to reason with myself I was not supposed to enjoy the company of Granger. She was only there to help me gain access to Potter. By the middle of the conversation, I had thrown that thought out of my mind. I might as well make a friend while commencing my bedding of Harry.

"Hermione, may I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"That fight yesterday exactly what was it about?" She pursued her lips and I became alarm. Uh-oh I so overstepped my boundaries I panicky thought. Uhh say something Draco anything. Before I spilled out with a idiotic comment she spoke.

"Harry is going through a certain change and this change in his life has little to no involvement with Ginny. So there's really no reason for them to keep pursuing a romantic relationship."

"You're being quite vague."

"it's not for me to tell, if at some point Harry feels like letting people know then I'm sure you'll find out."

"I understand." Sure I understood but dammit I really wanted to know it's like telling a little kid that the cookies are ready but he can't have one until dinner time and then leaving the room. It's pure torture.

"Hey 'Mione." A smooth voice spoke. I turned around and saw Harry who once again gave me the half smile. Internally I swooned like a love sick school girl.

"Hi Harry. Are you finished?"

"Yeah we just got it now."

"That's good." She patted the spot next to her and he obediently sat.

"So how did you too do?"

"Fairly well." I answered. He opened his mouth as if to say something when there was a loud plop to my right.

"'Ello Dray." Note to self kill Blaise later and then obliviate Pansy's memory of him so you don't have to deal with her mourning.

"Zabini."

He gave a charming smile filled with perfect white teeth to both Harry and Hermione. They both seemed shock at the laid back and kindness of my best friend.

"Dray, I just got word that the Keeper of the Ravenclaw team has got the hots for you." He chimed. At any other time I would've been giddy at the news I hadn't had a lay for a while but seeing as I was trying to charm my way into the heart and bed of a boy who sat not more than one foot in front of me these news were horrible.

"Wait. Isn't the keeper of the Ravenclaw team a boy?" Hermione carefully inquired

"Yes."

"But, I thought – you went out with Pansy." I smirked for once in her existence I think Hermione Granger was completely flabbergasted.

"Pansy is with Blaise." I stated

"Dray here is as homosexual as they come." At that I shoved Blaise. Who began muttering something about best friend abuse.

"I would have never known."

"I don't make it a habit of telling the world of my private life but if someone asks I answer honestly. Do you two have a problem with it?"

Harry shook his head.

"Of course we don't have a problem with it Draco. This is the Wizarding World and sexual preferences for the same gender are not frowned upon unlike the Muggle World."

I offered her a little smile and looked Harry over who was staring at his shoe laces with great interest. He really was gorgeous. When I looked up I met warm brown eyes that held surprise and then quickly switched into glee. She ogled Harry and then me all the while a mischievous smirk dancing on her lips.

I swallowed; Hermione looked rather Slytherin when she smirked.

* * *

1. Cara is Italian for beloved.

2. Dolce is Italian for sweet.

The reason it's Italian endearments is because Zabini is an Italian last name and just for the hell of it I'm making Blaise Italian.

Hope you all enjoyed the additon of the lovely Moony :D


	6. Tantalizing Hands

**Find Your Review:**

LadyInRedx-Glad you liked the pet names Christy and here's more :]

ExactlyAsPlanned- Everyone seems to love Mione now. Harry well and as for Seamus I'll keep you guessing on that. keep enjoying it.

red eyed dragon- Enjoy the fluff while it last's .laughs evilly.

globalfaerie- Unfortunately you'll have to wait for Hermione's master plan.

Tained Angel Wings- The couples are adorable just wait till I get to the Ron and Hermione moments :D

Sam- You love it? Awwe shucks here's more.

SwarmOfFanGirls- Nothing escapes Hermione and I always have the such a fun time writting Blaise.

XxDeathByAnimexX- Since you asked nicely.

Suguri Takeuchi-chan- hey, I'm glad you reviewed and I hope you continue liking the story. I was worried I had Draco a bit out of character but I'm happy to hear that you don't think so. And Harry and Draco really are the perfect couple

Mai- You thought that was cute? Just wait :D

Pixie Alice- Yay Mione won your heart! As for pansy, I always thought she could be one of the only people that can chastise Draco without being murdered. I'mg lad you liked the relationship between Bliase and Pansy i didn't want to make them too sickengily sweety. Moony he's one of my favorite's and hoenslty what is a HP story without out lovely werewolf. I don't want to rush the relationship so I've been hinting at subtelty.

NiceAsPie- They are perfect and I'll definitely keep writting if you keep reading

Meeh-San- You're right on a plan forming and a lot of people seem to like that last line; in all honesty it was my favorite one too.

itachisgurl93-A lot of people think so too so I'll just keep it that way. Happy New years to you as well

* * *

**Chapter Six of**

**Falling in Love with the Golden Boy**

**_Tantalizing Hands_  
**

_I've never seen a smile that can light the room like yours  
It's simply radiant, I feel more with everyday that goes by  
I watch the clock to make my timing just right  
Would it be okay if I took your breath away?_

_- A Day to Remember You Had Me at Hello  
_

* * *

"She knows." I hissed.

"Dray, she does not know." Blaise said while skimming through a magazine on Wedding Robes.

"What do you think of this one", He inquired as he showed me a picture of snow white robes that colored into a vivid royal blue at the sleeves and bottom. "I want something that goes with the theme Pansy picked; do you think it's too outlandish?"

"I love how my world is hanging by the threads, and all you're thinking about is your wedding." I spat. With an irritated click of his tongue he placed the magazine down before turning to face me.

"Alright, Draco why do you think she knows?" His eyes held laughter and I knew he was only indulging my thoughts of paranoia.

"I told you she smirked, Hermione smirked, and do Gryffindor's even know how to smirk?"

"OK, the smirking is a tad unsettling but so what if she knows?"

"To begin with you, I pointed an accusing finger at him, gave her the assumption that I was a common whore that fuck's anything."

"Draco, you do fuck anything." He affirmed.

I gave him a flabbergasted expression. "I do not fuck just anything." I indigently told him. He looked at me with something akin to disbelief. I made a great deal of dramatizing my sigh before speaking.

"They have to be mildly attractive."

"Thank you." He went to pick up his magazine but I quickly snatched it. He glowered.

"I am not done." I said.

"But I am." With that he stood up and glided towards the dormitory.

"Zabini! Zabini don't you dare walk away from me. I am going to kick your arse. Zabini!" My yells did nothing in unsettling him or making him return all he did was throw me the bird over one broad shoulder.

I gawked. Gawking I remembered is never a pretty expression on anyone's face. Seriously I've seen myself gawk before and even I look repulsive. Remembering this I shut my mouth and silently fumed. A few minutes passed and I decided that instead of heading to the dormitory where a fight would surely ensue between us, I would embark on a nice calming walk. As I strolled through the halls I began thinking of the most peculiar things for example why is the sky blue. I'm begin perfectly serious why is it blue why not purple?

"I really needed to stop being left alone." I muttered to no-one in particular.

One day I will lose my mind from all these irritating thought and then when I'm nothing more than a vegetable sitting lifelessly in a white room in St. Mungos then they would feel sorry. By they I meant my so called best-friends. Then again, perhaps, I won't even be the cause of my mind shattering Father is sure to beat me to the mark. After all there's only so much my mind can do to protect itself from the onslaught of Crucios.

This was my last thought before I was sent into a downward spiral causing me to lay in a disheveled heap on the floor of the Charms hallway. I let out a groan of pain and attempted to disentangle myself from the limbs that lay around me but I suddenly stopped. A hand a tan, blunt-nailed, and very virile hand was splayed out on my groin. Leveling my head to meet the face of the owner of the intruding hand I almost went into cardiac arrest. My eyes met a square jaw; thin pink lips, a long, slim nose, and sinfully black hair sweeping back to show green irises that were ablaze in bewilderment. Inwardly I let out a whimper. If possible I became even more conscious of the hand now, not squeezing just resting providing a flat, warm, surface for me to thrust against. Apologies began to spew out of his delectable lips, now even more rosy due to the insistent nibbling. A nervous habit. I paid no attention to his words as I willed my lower anatomy to not harden. I think it was one of the hardest things I ever had to do. He clamored off me and the same hand came into view, offering assistance. I grabbed it our fingers interlacing slightly as he hauled me to my feet still spewing out apologies. I put my hand over his mouth, and with great difficulty tried not envisioning the soft and slightly moist lips pressing against other parts of my body.

"Potter." He blinked, confused.

"Stop apologizing." I practically begged the tone in my voice rough. He struggled to say something which led to his tongue swiping against the middle of my palm. A slow tantalizing shiver crawled up my spine and this time I did harden.

"Malfoy are you okay?"

"Why do you ask?"

"You seem a bit flustered is all."

"No, I'm fine my back just hurts a bit." He blushed.

"I really am -."

"Potter, don't you dare apologize."

"Sorry." He said as he scratched the back of his head, a shaky smile on his lips.

"Now why were you running through the halls in such a fashion, honestly if you were a few pounds heavier you could have severed my spleen." He chuckled nervously.

"Well I took something of Seamus, now don't look at me like that it was a dare."

"Trust a pack of Gryffindors to still be playing first year games." Instead of a biting remark Harry just simply rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, once he figured it was me he started chasing me and Seamus is terribly frightening when angry."

"I never knew you feared leprechauns Potter."

There was a pregnant pause before Harry laughed. I gawked(I really need to stop doing that). He's laughing at something I said? Did my fall trigger an alternate reality?

"I never knew you could be funny."

"There are many things that you don't know about me." He stopped laughing abruptly and he looked at me curiously. Maybe, Potter isn't as innocuous as his demeanor illustrates.

"Now if were done." I was about to turn the corner to head to the grounds when his voice pulled me back.

"Wait." I looked over my shoulder, raising an eyebrow.

"Mind if I join you?"

"If you must." I walked ahead and smiled as I heard his footsteps fall in sync with mine. Aimlessly we walked, a silence engulfing us that was not in any way uncomfortable. The world faded; there was only him and I in this private moment, a moment lovers would share I concluded. For a while I entertained the thought of acting on impulse and pulling him toward me, just so I could feel his heartbeat but it would be strange and I wasn't sure on how he would react. No sense in scaring him away. Better to start off as friend's.

"You know something?"

I gave a hum of acknowledgment.

"You're really not that bad." I tilted my head to the side and saw him smile, a full smile that caused his eyes to crinkle and shine gem-bright. I gave him a petite smile of my own.

I knew then that I wanted him forever

Readers and Reviewers- it menas so mcuh to me all your lovely reviews as well as beign added to the favorites and alerts of many you honeslty made my day. Hope you keep enjoying and reading. I love you girls, guys, maybe there's a couple of winged creatures, or half demons, I love all of you too :D

* * *


	7. It's all in the Smirk

Hello Darlings! I apologize for the long wait, I've been having some personal problems. Most of you have gotten an e-mail from me as my reply to you're review isn't it nifty my friend showed me. In this chapter I will be trying something NEW. So PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE tell me honestly what you think about it. Don't hold back at all! Make me cry if you must but get the point across. Well on with the story then.

* * *

**Chapter Seven of**

**Falling in Love with the Golden Boy**

_**It's all in the Smirk**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

"Blaise!" I shouted out his name with the remaining breath in my lungs before toppling onto the floor of the Slytherin dorm room in a winded disarray. I really needed to stop fraternizing with the floor. Blaise's eyes widened almost comically before he jumped out of bed and helped me to my feet.

"I thought you were mad at me." He stated carefully.

"Mad at you? Never I adore you." And with that I threw myself onto an unsuspecting Blaise. I laughed joyfully at seeing his startled expression and then went on to give him a sloppy kiss on one smooth dark cheek.

"Panse, Pansy love come here!" Blaise called out in a nervous tone as he continued to look at me with a quizzical visage all the while edging away from me.

"Yes, Blaise?" She came out of the bathroom, running a Slytherin Green towel through her still wet hair.

"Do you remember that summer when Draco got a hold of a bottle of Fire Whiskey?"

"How could I ever forget he was a blubbering mess, tripping all over himself, quite annoying really." I watched her crinkle her nose equipping her with the look that my mother often wore whenever something wasn't up to her standards. "Why the sudden nostalgia Dolce?" Before Blaise could even utter a sentence I snatched Pansy right off her feet and ensued to spin her around the quarters. I settled her down on her feet as I gave her a grin.

"You're marrying a genius." I told her in a most solemn manner. Panicky she gazed over my shoulder too her lover.

"What's that sobering spell again?"

"I think it's -."

"No, I'm fine!" I shouted then began nodding my head vigorously to add emphasis. They halted their conversation to look at me with twin looks of incredulity fixed upon their faces. Seeing as I had obtained their attention I embarked on the telling of my most wondrous day. My story was only interrupted once to the sound of Pansy's scandalized shrieking of "He groped you!?" Looking up at my audience I smirked in bemusement at the emotions that flickered across their faces.

"Well." Pansy said quietly as she tucked a loose strand of hair behind a delicate shell-shaped ear. "This is absolutely brilliant!" She shouted joyfully as she tossed herself into the arms of Blaise and I the added weight causing an imbalance and our sudden tumble downwards. Luckily the bed caught our fall. Upon seeing our current situation I blinked. Somewhere to my right I heard a bottomless snicker which was then joined in by whistle chime giggles. I smiled prior to joining into the laughter. After a while I swabbed at the tears of mirth that descended down from my eyes. Three Slytherins laying in a bed looking as disheveled as possible while they basked in the sound of each others laughter. Who would ever believe me?

"Good morning Draco." I looked up from my furious writing to meet the brown eyes of one butting book worm a.k.a Hermione Granger.

"Morning Hermione."

"So Draco." She let her sentence hang in the air creating an atmosphere so thick that not even Sectumsempra [1] could have cut through it.

"Yes?" I warily looked up at her and almost screamed at the sinister smirk that curved her bubble gum pink lips.

"Harry?" My writing halted. Breathe the sensible part of my cerebral cortex reminded me but in my despair it was forgotten like the toy broom that I had once cherished but now took residence in my attic.

"Potter?" I switched into what Ancilla [2] called my know-nothing face.

She sat down fingers laced, a stream of hefty curls falling to her breast, prim robes that held not even the slightest crisp, and a delicately beautiful face as though she anticipated me too go on. She looked her title of Prefect, but only fools thought that I_ knew _that she was really a diabolical being in disguise. The smirk told me so. An exasperated sigh filled the already awkward air.

"Upon a recent turning of events I have decided to indulge in a bit of research and observation. To my great cognizance I've realized two things, though unfortunately one of those were authenticated by an outside party. First I have come to the conclusion that you are indeed a homosexual Blaise's uncouthness provided assistance in figuring this out. Secondly, and though this may be a presumption on my part I have deduced that you are infatuated with one Golden boy, best friend of mine, a third of the Golden Trio, Defeater of Voldemort, or known too many as Harry James Potter."

"Your second hypothesis is astray." I told her. Her face looked frenzied. There's only so many time she can be told she's incorrect before her wellness becomes affected I wickedly thought. Seeing her mouth opening either too apologize for what she most likely thought was an insult too my person or to have us quarrel over the subject I spoke.

"I love him." Her mouth shut. Blink, blink, blink.

"WHAT!?" I shushed her with my finger and pointed too Madame Pince and a group of Ravenclaws that were sending dagger filled glares to our remote table. "Love, are you being serious?" She whispered fiercely. I nodded. "How long?"

"Fourth year."

"But, you were so malignant to him."

"Look Granger, it would have convoluted my life into an even greater complication if I made my feelings know." I gave her a sneer. "I don't need to bloody explain my self to you." I sneered and grabbed my parchment. A hand clasped my elbow and then shoved me back into my recently vacated seat.

"I'm sorry if I offended you, I just meant that I didn't know you're feelings ran so deep. The past days have shown me that your not as mean or arrogant as you would like others to believe." "What I'm trying to say is that it's fine by me." She gave me a pleading smile.

***Hermione***

I watched as the haughtily looks of Draco jolted from vexation to astonishment.

"What really?" I nodded my head.

"Draco, you are not the only one who I have been looking over. Seeing as I was correct in my earlier findings. I'm quite sure that your feelings are recuperated." Knowing that a shout quite similar to my own would shoot out I cast Silencio.

"Done?" He pouted and I giggled as I imagined a cherub like baby Draco doing the same expression.

"How do you know this?"

"Observation." I stated with a shrug of my shoulders.

"Granger." I rolled my eyes.

"I have known Harry since we were 11 years old. I have loved him like a brother and have been there alongside Ron to support him through all his decisions- though some are ludicrous. But, I would hope that seven years would grant me the capability of understanding Harry even when he doesn't say anything. Don't interrupt me." He smirked before giving me a motion to continue. "Harry is embarrassed by many things for example his fame. One thing though Harry does not blush. The only times I have ever seen a blush cover his cheeks have been whenever he was in the presence of Cho or Ginny. On the day that he received his first kiss was when I really started to doubt his sexuality after all how many boys describe their first kiss as "wet". My contemporary findings have shown me a total of 27 blushes when you two have been located in the same vicinity. Now what makes my earlier statement unequivocal is that Harry has come out so to speak."

"You're telling me that Golden boy is gay and has the hot's for me."

"Not as _poignant _as you have put it but yes." I rolled my eyes. You would think someone from such great lineage would have more tack. I'll blame it this time on the overload of dopamine that he's most likely experiencing right now not allowing him to think clearly.

"So what do I do?" I smiled and then snatched his hand before sprinting out of the room.

"Hello Ron, Harry." I comment lightly as I sit myself in front of them with the addition of Draco next to me.

"Hermione." Cerulean eyes that I had fallen in love with over and over again connect with mine. I scrutinize the emotions flashing in them until two emotion hold triumphant; anger and befuddlement.

"Yes Ron?" I ask while mustering the most innocuous look possible.

"What is ferret boy doing here?"

"His name is Draco and he is my friend so refrain from hostility Ronald." I matched his glare evenly and threw in a scowl for good measure at this he looked away. Success!

"So any plans for the Hogesmade weekend?" The question was directed at Draco since I had already discussed it with the other two. Draco adverted his longing gaze from the Slytherin table to look at me.

"As of yet I haven't made any plans."

"Excellent you should join us." I popped a spoonful of rice into my mouth to stifle the laughter that Ron and Harry's face caused. Ron looked outrage and he was soon becoming as red as his hair the red creeping down from his face to his neck. No matter how much I adored Ron and found him to be a masterpiece amongst men in his own right this certain look caused his appearance to be sullied. Harry on the other hand sat slaw-jacked the hand that he was about to run over untenable hair hanging in mid air. Draco somehow managed to make a dis believable snort turn into a polite cough.

"That won't be necessary. I'll just join Pansy and Blaise."

"You can bring them as well." I wrung my hands around my fork battling the growing want to wring them around the pale and elegant neck. Accept my damn help! I repeated like a mantra inside my head hoping that some higher power would communicate my message to him.

"I'll ask Blaise and Pansy."I grinned like the Cherise cat from my beloved novel Alice in Wonderland. Hermione two Senseless Boys zero.

"Ask us what?" I looked up from my food to see the new presence of two Slytherins, They stood regal as ever the light touch of Blaise's hand on the small of Pansy's back and her inclination towards him the only sign of something more. It made sense that they didn't go gallivanting about their relationship, they had too much pride to show such emotions and it would show to much of a weakness to any enemies which I was sure they had. Lessons they had been taught from birth I was sure and this saddened me a little.

"Hermione wants us to join them for Hogsmade." Pansy's face scrunched up immediately into a look that made it seem as a vast pile of dung had just been dropped on her expensive mermaid scale shoes.

"N-."

"We'll be honored to accept your invitation."

"We would?" I watched as he muttered something to her in a different language and just like that her face dawned with realization.

"So tomorrow at eight?" I nodded in agreement and found myself smiling. Blaise had a brilliant one, perfect teeth that glistened like white diamonds and dimples to match, a dentist's dream come true. At this they politely asked for Draco's return and whisked him away.

"Hermione, what the hell were you thinking?"

"Don't you dare curse at me Ronald." I looked at him dangerously. "He is my friend and if you so much as dare make him, Pansy, or Blaise the slightest bit uncomfortable I will hex you back into the womb." With that said I got up and stomped off to be in the proximity of the only two people in this school who could hold up an intelligent conversation; Professor McGonagall and Professor Lupin.

* * *

1. Sectumsempra- The spell that Harry cast on Draco in book six. Or known to most as the spell that caused Harry to cling onto Draco and every fan girl in the world to momentarily die.

is going to be Draco's house elf from birth; she will be seen in later chapters. The name Ancilla is literally Latin for female servant.

I hope you all enjoyed it. Remember to be truthful in your reviews. Love you all.


	8. Perfidious Butterflies

Happy Valentine's day dears! As a treat I decided to update today. I do hope you all like this chapter. Now on to the story!

* * *

**Chapter Seven of **

**Falling in Love with the Golden Boy**

_**Perfidious Butterflies**_

_Do you like my stupid hair?_

_Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear?_

_I'm too scared of what you think_

_You make me nervous so I really can't eat_

_-First Date Blink 182_

* * *

"Are you going to eat?"

"Too nervous." I replied as I threw a shirt across the room. "This will never do."

"Umph."

"Sorry Blaise."

"I swear Malfoy, if one more article of clothing hit's me I will incinerate everything you own."

"But Blaise, it's so difficult I have nothing to wear." He looked around at the cornucopia of clothes thrown across the room.

"Of course you don't," he said dryly, "Desperate times call for desperate measure Cara!."

"I can come in?" I looked at Pansy her eyes twinkling with hope. She had been kicked out of the room several hours ago when her "helping" turned into let's give Draco a make over. Pansy always went a smidgen overboard when it came to clothes.

"Yes." She clapped her hands excitedly and just as she was about to run towards my closet a hand stopped her.

"Cara." I gasped Blaise was using the voice. The voice was something I had heard Blaise use whenever the threat in his words was sure to be carried out such as the time he caught one of his mother's husbands cheating on her the man was never seen again and the blood stains never faded from the cobalt shirt I bought him. It consisted of his tone sounding like a subdued growl bathed in saccharine.

"Y-Yes?" I saw Pansy's frenzied look and rejoiced in the crack in her voice. Fear my protector Pansy fear him.

"If I hear even an utterance of a hair cutting or make up spell I promise that I will conveniently forget the day of our wedding. Are we clear?" She gave a small shudder and at the prevailing sense of fear Blaise pulled back giving her ear a tiny nip. I had to acquiesce Blaise had supreme sex appeal. Pansy set off straight to work throwing things, tsking, muttering, and giving hums of appreciation.

"I have chosen the perfect outfit." From my bed Blaise and I looked. She held up my a dark blue pair of muggle jeans that I had acquired in a fashion show for a popular brand called Manny[1] and an argent silver long sleeve shirt. Grabbing the outfit from Pansy I entered the bathroom.

"So how do I look?"

"Horrible?"

"What!?" I shot Pansy an outraged look. Right when I was about tell her a lovely string of curses she was at work on the cuffs of my shirt. She rolled them up neatly to my elbows and unbuttoned the first two buttons of the shirt. Then she did the most inconceivable thing ever she besmirched my immaculate hair with her filthy, wretched, coral painted hands.

"Now that's exactly how I had envisioned you." I glared at her through the light blond strands that feel in my line of vision.

"I refuse to be seen with the atrocity that you have made of my hair."

"Draco stop being a drama queen." Previous to my onslaught of rather witty and tad hurtful comments Blaise gripped me by the shoulders and nudged me out the door.

"What am I a Muggle," I growled out , "I demand to be let go I've been perfectly capable of walking on my own since I was eight months old ." I reminded Blaise as I swatted at his hands.

"Hush dear we have already left the safe haven of our quarters." At this I felt my spine become rigged and my infamous sneer place itself on my lips.

"So if it isn't the traitors."

"Quite tactful Bulstrode I assure you."

"I'd shut it if I were you Parkinson." Blaise and I stepped in front of Pansy shielding her from the amused eyes of Theodore Nott.

"What do you want Nott?" I said acidly.

"Dragon, your words wound me why so hostile to your ex lover?"

"You answered your inquiry you're my ex lover key word being ex."

"It'd be wise of you to remember who your speaking too." I felt the fury in my eyes increase. A chuckle that I once found melodic reached my ears and I cursed the fact that I could not hide my emotions from him. With a nod of his head his cronies and him shoved past by us. I bit back a jinx at the unsought hand that brushed past my inner thigh.

"You okay?" I looked at Blaise and nodded.

"It must be hard seeing Theo so changed."

"He's not Theo anymore." At those words I swept out of the room.

Once in HogsmeadeI scouted the area for three familiar heads.

" E'llo Hermione, Weasley, Potter." Hermione gave me a brilliant smile and I think for the first time ever I noticed that her two front teeth that I used to tease her unmercifully on seemed shorter. Note to self question Hermione. Weasley said my name with poorly disguised disgust and Potter nodded towards me his mind seeming to be on other things.

"So what will we be doing?" Pansy asked.

"Well if it's all right with everyone I guess we could split up and do our shopping and then meet up in an hour to get some butter beers." Hermione looked for approval on the faces.

" Sounds good see you lot in a few." Not a second had passed and Harry had already been engulfed in the crowd of shoppers.

"Pansy, I know you have marvelous fashion taste and I was wondering if you could help me pick a few wizarding robes?" For a moment Pansy's face looked shocked.

'Sure, I don't see why not." To the casual observer it would have looked as though she had remained emotionless but I was sure that Hermione who noticed everything saw the slight tilt at the end of Pansy's lips.

"There goes our girls, I heard that you play a hard game of Wizarding Chess mind a go?" Weasley looked scandalized at the suggestion but seeing the opportunity of playing the game with a new competitor won out over his loathing for Slytherins.

"Now that leaves me alone . . . again." I told the very still air. As I strolled through Hogsmeade I entertained my self with buying mother a gift for her birthday. The present I chose for mother was a beautifully intricate locket. The locket was shaped in the form of a daffodil[2] with the vines running through it and inside the locket. On one side the vines spelled out the words "Before I understood your words , and then faded to, I understood your love." The remaining side left space for a picture. The locket had a heavy protection spell that I payed extra for as well as a charm that caused the daffodil to change colors according to ones mood. I toyed with the box in my pocket sure that mother would love it when I gave it to her in two weeks. All was tranquil in the streets of Hogsmeade which was filled with peaceful laughter and lively chattering but good things as they say always come to an end.

"EXPELIARMUS!"

"Dirty trick there Nott, attacking your opponent when his back is turned." At the sound of Harry's voice I ran towards the Shrieking Shack where the sounds of the fight seemed to be coming.

"You'll pay for what your bloody Order did to my f-."

"Expelliarms!." I cried. I stepped in Nott's view grabbing the two wands.

"Don't be a fool Nott."

"Get out of this Malfoy, if you don't think I'm capable-."

"You forget that I know you Nott, and though I know you are highly capable of decimating Potter you would not touch me," I threw him his wand,"Leave." Turning towards Harry I offered him my hand which he took with a small smirk.

"Not in the best of books with your fellow Slytherins?"

'What would ever make you think so?" I questioned back my voice laced with sarcasm. He gave me a smile .

"So why did Theo attack you anyways?"

"Theo?" He asked.

"Nott, it's an old habit of mine."

"I see, well, beats me I was walking around staring at the Shrieking Shack when he shoots a spell at my back."

"Peculiar, what were you doing staring at an abandoned Shack?"

"I -I"

"It's fine you don't have to tell me Potter."

"Thanks." He sent me another one of his ever radiant smiles.

"I never took Nott for being a follower of Voldemort though."

"He's not."

"What?" His eyes grew and I noted that his round rimmed glasses gave him the appearance of an owl.

"His father was, one of the Order members killed him and Nott hasn't been the same since." From my peripherals I saw Harry nod his head the grim line of a frown settling there and causing him to look far older then his age. Then again after all he had witnessed and done could he ever be perceived like any other teenage boy? I wanted to make him happy, happy in ways that Weasley was never capable. I wanted to get rid of the shadows that lay at the corners of his eyes and show him the beauty that the world held.

"I'm sorry." Now it was my turn to look confused.

"Sorry?"

"Yes, for the spell that I cast on you in 6th year for always painting you into one of the memories of my pain and hate." He looked up at me straight in the eyes and I saw how he was trying to project his repentance.

"It's understandable that you would think of me like that I never gave you reason not to, I hurt you as much as I possibly could, and treated you and all your loved ones with resentment I never gave you a reason to like me or see a heart within me. But, if it helps I accept your apology as long as you accept mine."

"Deal."

"Now, I think we have a good 20 minuets before we have to meet up the others fancy a stroll around Hogsmeade ?"

"Sure." I noted that walking around with harry was soon becoming one of my favorite activities in the world. Settling into an uncomfortable silence it was soon interrupted by the laughter of a group of third year Gryffindor boys running our way as they evaded a group of Slytherins. As they bumped into Harry I saw him falling. Gripping him by the elbows I hoisted him up. As he looked up thank me his breath caught as our noses bumped and the look of nervous wonderment clouded our eyes. Moment passed as we stood unmoving our breath interlacing in our close proximity. With every blink of his eyes I felt the faint tickle of his eyelashes against my cheek, felt the warmth that radiated off him and onto me in waves, saw every dash of color that his breath taking eyes held, I became intoxicated in the sight of him the perfection he held and in my incoherence I longed to kiss him. I watched as his eyes lifted from my own to my lips and I lightly tightened my hold on his arms . I willed myself to move away knowing that I wasn't strong enough to resist him any longer but it seemed that my body and mind were discordant with one another.

"Dra – Draco."

"Yes?" In my hazy state of mind I didn't even bother to ask him about the sudden use of my first name.

"Kiss me." With no hesitation I gently placed a hand on his neck and brought his lips to meet mine. As his lips maneuvered their way over mine I smiled into the kiss noting that his lips were as soft as I had dreamed. I was aware of everything; the butterflies that were fighting to liberate themselves from my body, Harry's tufted fingers running through my hair, our bodies pulled flush against each other, the slight mews of rapture that left his mouth, the tingles that coursed over my body causing me to tremble. I never wanted this to end, never wanted to renounce this pure nirvana that he alone blessed me with. But being human air soon became an issue.

Pulling back I took in his dazed eyes and the swollen pink lips that held the traces of a smile.

"That was. . ."

"Great" I supplied.

"No", His tongue poked out of his mouth in cogitation as he unconsciously played with the loose strands of my hair, "It doesn't suffice," With a smile he wrapped his arms around my neck the hairs of my neck standing at end at his feather light stroking, "Marvelous."

"Yes it was." I affirm my arms wrapping around his dainty build. I smiled into his raven locks as I feel him return the embrace. We fit together I thought. And as I breathed in his scent of freshly cut grass, butter beer, and boy I knew that even if the constellations were to collide and the sun to burn up I would love the boy in my arms until the end of time.

* * *

1The clothing brand is actually Armani.

2The name Narcissa means daffodil so I thought it would be appropriate.

Finally action I'm actually rather nervous too know how you feel about this chapter. I don't think I got the emotions quite right but oh well. Just review and tell me your thoughts.


	9. Breathless Responses

The long awaited chapter of Harry's response. ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter Eight of **

**Falling in Love with the Golden Boy**

_**Breathless Responses  
**_

_So this is the way  
That I say that I need You  
That I'm learning to breathe  
I'm learning to crawl  
I'm finding that You and You alone can break my fall_

_-Learning to Breathe Switchfoot  
_

* * *

I kissed Harry Potter. I tell myself. I kissed Harry FREAKING Potter. I say once again as I replay the most paramount moment of my eighteen years. The thought and scene have passed through my mind more than a hundred times but no matter how many times I repeat the incident it seems more and more intangible. Were walking in close proximity so close actually that I could reach out and thread his olive fingers through my pallid ones. I glance towards him and see the lazy smile coating his face giving him the demeanor of a puppy who has just had a very satisfied belly rub. For not the first time I have to remind myself that this is not a dream. It is very real. The hands that encircled me, the finger that tugged on my hair, the delicately talented lips that sent me soaring to heights greater than the stars.

"What are you thinking?" I turn to him and he watches me expectantly as I endeavor a way to make my thoughts as mellifluous as possible. Should I tell him of how I had never in life been so overjoyed? How my heart seemed to want to break through my rib cage? Or maybe on how my love for him was burning so picturesquely that I thought the world would soon come to be ashes. No, everything I wanted to say to him sounded so vapid, feelings dusted over in beautiful words said by lovers from the past. Then the fears began to set in as I ponder over perhaps being an experiment, a side long thing that he can live without and those thoughts spread fear right to my core. But, I had to give him an answer one that showed him the authenticity of my emotions. So I told him exactly what he asked.

"I've been spending that last thirty seconds trying to think of a way to make you realize how absolutely perfect that kiss as well as you are," I take hold of his hand and continue at seeing no complaints, "But, I'm scared that you won't believe me and that it's not good enough," He's smiling now a look of amusement and sprinkled smugness covering his face, "So what I'm trying to tell you is that your perfect more than perfect really and if you want to continue this I will show you that it wasn't a mistake but if you don't it'll just be the most breath taking set my world on fire kiss I will ever have."

"Well Draco Malfoy, I would like to announce that I would love you to prove that this isn't a lack of my better judgment." I laugh at him and lean in to kiss him when he places his index finger at my lips his eyes gazing at me with mischief that would have sent the Weasley Twins running for the hills.

"Mind telling me why you're stopping me from kissing you Potter?"

"Yes, actually," He steps away from me and I notice that the mischief has been replaced by resolute, "First of all you are to call me Harry, that's my given name and I quite like it. Secondly," At this he lifts two fingers, "I don't want to act like a couple in front of the others because I want to break the news to Ron later on today where he's far enough from you that 'Mione and I can knock him out if need be. You are to act like my boyfriend starting tomorrow and I don't give a damn what anyone has to say if I hear any malicious thoughts or intents I will remind the Wizarding World exactly why I am the Boy who Lived, " I bite the inside of my cheek to stop a laugh from erupting, "Finally, " At this he smiles, "You're going to have to kiss me much better than last time or I might think about not sticking around."

"No worries mon trésor[1] ." Unlike our first kiss this one was rougher. I fought for dominance against him and smiled into the kiss at the moans that ripped from his throat and the motions from his hips as my tongue curled and twisted itself around his sweet and hard one. My hands and his were everywhere as our touches became progressively more insistent. One of Harry's hand sweeped across my chest his hands playing with the soft material of my shirt, the other grabbing my neck and pulling me tighter against him his body creating a delicious friction against the hard planes of mine. I trailed my hand down and let it hover dangerously over his zipper. At the awareness of my hand he took in a small intake of breath his mouth sucking and pulling at my tongue as his actions gripped me with pure excitement and desire. A whining tone let me know that if this continued we would quickly obscure the laws of public decency. And I regrettably pulled back.

"How was that?"

Harry's eyes were glazed over, breath coming out in rapid pants as he looked me in a dismayed fashion.

"When is the world going to stop spinning? " I smirked at hearing his breathless tone.

"Well, seeing as I'm such an amazing kisser I fear that you will be in a never ending portkey "

"Arrogant dragon." The playful shove let me know that his comment was only in good humor.

"It's one of my more appealing qualities."

"Really?"

"Oh yes, it's a rather long list."

To quickly the Three Broomstick's came into the horizon and Harry and I slipped from our lover's walk and showcased the world an act of friendship. Striding in I felt a gawk worthy moment coming on at what my eyes beheld. It wasn't the fact that Pansy was giggling at something Hermione said it was the fact that Weasley was giving Blaise a friendly clap on the shoulder as they both laughed boisterously at something that was unbeknown to me.

"Hey." Harry and I said in synchronization as we sat in the two empty wooden seats.

"Hey boys." Hermione said a smug look on her face at seeing our less than prim appearances.

Pansy 's mouthed the words, "Tell everything.", from her place along side Hermione. And as they turned to each other I watched them share a silent squeal. Honestly, fan girls these days. The hours passed and a feeling of warmth filled me and I was sure that it wasn't from the sticky and hot substance known as butterbeer that was sliding down my throat. Blaise and Ron talked about idle things such as chess moves and quidditch which Harry and I both jumped into eagerly. Pansy and Hermione conversed on books and Hermione explained to her the basics of a muggle device called movies which now I was also growing rapidly curious about. Harry and I gave each other secretive looks as we held hands under the table while he told me about himself. The day's end came much too soon and with great melancholy I departed from Harry. Once in the safe guards of Blaise and I's room I was bombarded with question.

"How was it? Tell me tell me!" Pansy eagerly shouted as she pranced around me in a circle.

"I don't kiss and tell." At this Blaise laughed and threw me onto the bed.

"If you insist on not telling us it seems we will have to result to dirty tricks and torture," He looked at Pansy who grinned wickedly and let out a cackle, "Ready Cara?"

"More then ready."

She raised her fingers and before I could even scream the feather light touches of Blaise and Pansy's hands crawled all around my body. I kicked and squirmed and shouted for mercy as their unmerciful hands continued their dance.

"Fine, fine I'll speak!" I shouted as I felt my bladder was about to burst and breathing became quite difficult.

And thus I set off to tell them my more then amazing love story and as I spun my beautiful tale a scream of bloody Slytherin git from the Gryffindor tower was unknown to me.

* * *

Tell me what you thought :D


	10. The World can Sod Off

My mother was just discharged from the hospital a few hours ago. I want to take the time to thank all of you for waiting and the encouraging words I cannot begin to convey how much it meant to me. Here you go I shall be witting more soon.

* * *

**Chapter 10 of **

**Falling in Love with the Golden Boy**

**The World can Sod Off  
**

_They don't see through these eyes, they don't feel with this heart_

_I don't care what they do, nothing's gonna stop me loving you_

_I don't care what they say, I'm gonna love you anyway._

Delta Goodrem I don't Care

* * *

My duel trained hands drummed to the rhythm of "My Name is Lincoln" against the dense wood of the Slytherin table as I impatiently awaited the appearance of my newly appointed boyfriend. Regarding my surroundings I took in the fact that my godfather was oddly late as well, Lupin looked worse for wear which could only be due to the rapidly approaching full moon, and Pansy and Blaise had at some moment sat down in front of me and were now squabbling away on the choice of vacation. I had to hand it to Blaise he was steadfast in his pick grievously against a Parkinson who was gifted and taught from parturition the ways of a silver tongue his efforts were futile. Just as I was about to humph about and do a great deal of pouting in the most noble of ways he walked in. He was flanked by a smiling Hermione who was gripping the forearm of a rather disgruntled looking Weasley who kept muttering something at Hermione and the way her smile tightened around the edges showed that the comments were of deprecation. I took this as a sign that last night's "talk" was an utter failure. Bringing my eyes towards him willow melt mercury in a burst of colors and the line of pearls on his face widened considerably as he changed his stride towards me. For a passing moment I wondered if the internal circus that was hosting itself inside my abdomen and decided to take up permanent residence would bother me. Not really.

"Hi."

"Hey, so when will we be rid of this tension?"

"I don't know, I guess you could walk me to class, hold hands, nor-."

Poor Harry was never able to finish his sentence as I reintroduced my lips to the summery chamber of his mouth. In all just, though I can't be accursed he should have known that I being a Malfoy love the spotlight and always resort to overly dramatic feats such as this to gain it.

"Or we could always do it you way."

"I like my way it gets rid of having to repeat ourselves numerous times to different people."

"Point taken"

Gasps were herd around the room followed by whispers. Almost fprtjwith, Harry curled inwardly and I became vexed at the sudden change of self assurance until the only analytical explanation struck me. Harry having been brought up in the Muggle world had been taught that homosexual couples were something of disdain, to be frowned upon. This would not do.

"Hey, hey look at me," I raised his chin until our eyes met. "I've made a lot of mistakes. Eighteen plus years and there's only one thing I've ever been sure of though. You. Right now, this moment. So I say to hell with what everyone thinks. I'm not going anywhere because I want this, us. Together." A teensy smile was my condolence and with one of my own I let him know that it was more than enough.

"Also, same sex couple are quite prevalent in the Wizarding world, so these reactions are not ones of repugnance but of shock because it's the two of us." His eyes widened comically behind his already round spectacles and before I knew it I had gotten a swift whack upside the head.

"Your a dick." He promptly stated.

"Just because I have one doesn't mean I am." I gave him a tongue in cheek smile as I rubbed my head. Oh sweet Harry you made it too simple for me.

"I, I di, didn't mean it like that." He managed to stutter out as his cheeks shifted into a soft shade of rose.

I gave a laugh and intertwined our hands his smaller but rougher hand fitting perfectly against the larger and smooth contours of mine. Here there was perfection I mused to myself. Now the rest of the world can damn well sod off.

As the afternoon sun cast it's wake I was happy to note that my day thus far had gone without trouble.

"Malfoy."

Oh dammit I jinxed myself. Turning warily I see Weasley and I begin contemplating running away from the most likely soon to start brewing conflict that awaited.

"Malfoy."

"Weasley."

"Look, I don't like you, everyone knows that but for some reason or the other Harry does. Usually I would be doubting his sanity after all he's had one too many trips to the infirmary but "Mione seems to trust you. And she's yet to be wrong, so there's got to be something slightly okay with you. But, Harry means a lot to me", He stuffed his hands inside his pockets. " I-I love him, I guess" I waged an internal war with myself to not laugh at the endearing though awkward way that the red head attempted to convey his feelings. "Just don't hurt him, please."

"If I hurt him, you can kill me."

"I'll be holding you too that." He smiled and for a split moment in time I saw what Hermione's eyes saw when she looked at the redhead.

"Well, if you'll excuse me I have to make my way towards Divination see you around Ron."

"Yeah, see you around M-Draco." With that he turned and jogged towards the greenhouses.

Feeling rather smug my usually tedious walk to the Divination tower was done with a bounce in my step. Of course the bounce was not perceptible after all Malfoys do _not_ bounce.

The classroom was filled with a misty haze as Professor Trealwaney glided around the classroom her ludicrous muddling with more ludicrous babbling. Upon seeing me she hindered her speech her eyes looking comical behind her large lenses. Her arms that were adorned with silver bangles reached out for me but dropped suddenly by my shoulders.

"Oh dear, oh dear." She said almost to herself her eyes showing utter despair. I scowled. What was it this time I would be the cause for my mother's demise since it seemed that I hadn't fulfilled my "destiny" of tripping her down the stairs landing her in a coma last year?

"What is Professor?" I asked in my most innocently curious tone. Better let the old bat have her merriment then hearing her continued whimpering. She paused the wringing of her hands to look at me and there was an outstretched silence before she spoke in what I deemed her grave voice.

"You will heart the raven greatly.' She exclaimed her hands flying to her chest. I blinked confounded.

"Why would I hurt a bird?" She shook her head.

"I have said too much, those that aren't gifted with the natural arts of Divination will be unable to understand." I gave her a glare and switched back to the crystal ball. Honestly, why the hell would I hurt a bird?

* * *

Hope you enjoed the short chapter.

Btw I have also posted up a new story called There is also love in this world it is a drarry and does have mpreg. If any of you are interested in checking it out.


	11. I didn't get around to kiss you goodbye

Dear Readers and Reviewers, yesterday May 5 my daddy passed away.

For those of you who read **Falling in Love with the Golden Boy **I'm sorry once again for the wait but I won't or perhaps the more appropraite words I can't write for the next couple of months, I have to be the big girl in my house now. I'd liek to thank you all for the support you showed me when my mom was ill and for your patient wait,

Readers of **There is also Love in this World** this story will be immensly difficult for me to write especially moment with Orion and Draco since things such as the spy game, eating banasa with everything, hating maccaroni and having bed time stories all come from my childhood memories of my Daddy and I but in time I will return to it. I hope you all understand.

if any of you feel the need or want to communicate with me send me a pm, aim me at jenniestarryeyes, or if you have myspace my link is myspace . com /cubangirl22 take out the spaces.

Best wishes,

Kailany-Aurora; Jennie Lamadrid.


	12. Just Another Boy who Took my Breath Away

Hello lovelys. I am back :D

Thank all of you for all your kind words it has truly helped me out and thanks to all the reviewers who would aim me or send me a pm every now and then too see how I was in my 3 months hiatus. It truly meant the world to me3

And as a token here's a chapter I hope you enjoy love you all.

* * *

**Chapter 11 of **

**Falling in Love with the Golden Boy**

**_Just Another Boy who Took my Breath Away_  
**

_You're the only one I ever believed in  
The answer that could never be found  
The moment you decided to let love in  
Now I'm banging on the door of an angel  
The end of fear is where we begin  
The moment we decided to let love in_

_- Let Love in Goo Goo Dolls  
_

* * *

It was boring. The sky was gray and dark as impending clouds rolled across the heavens lurking around the grounds of Hogwarts like an eclipse. I didn't like it. Perhaps I would have never examined the weather on any other day but today was peculiar. Or maybe I'm just being paranoid; damn Trealwaney. I tired not to think about her and pay attention to the essay which Sev had ordained for us to do. The scrolls of parchment seemed to give me a repugnant gleam and I just scowled. Stupid everything. Grappeling at my hair I let out a barbaric growl that would have made any respectable branch of the canine family proud.

_"You will hurt the raven greatly ."_ The bleary voice echoed in my mind, recapitulating itself over and over the letters running through my mind becoming more real with each second. It was consuming.  
At first I though the old bat meant some stupid bird and perhaps it is but Pansy got me thinking. Stupid Pansy.

_"Honestly your boyfriend should do something to tame those raven locks of his." She said nonchalantly as she looked at the hair of my boyfriend and I could just imagine her mentally reaching for scissors hopefully Blaise's threat would still hold true._

Subsequent to that sentence I had chocked on my pumpkin juice. My abdomen shackling in dread my eyes alight with apprehension. What if it meant Harry? I had then excused myself from dinner not even meeting the emerald eyes that attempted to catch mine as I traipsed out the Great Hall. Three hours later I was if anything even more of a disarray. I couldn't hurt Harry. I just couldn't. He was so lovely in his innocence. Sure he had a vast knowledge of good and evil. He had every temptation of evil presented to him through the paths he's walked in life and has always turned the other cheek for the greater good a feat that I know I would have never achieved. I couldn't shatter that just the mere thought made me physically debilitated.

I let out a groan my crown banging ccerning the redwood desk. Yes it was an inane decision on my part seeing as it just heightened the pounding malady on my left temple. Raising a hand to rub at the ever persistent headache I flung the scrolls of parchment aside knowing that in this state the most I would be able to write correctly was my name and perhaps even that was out of my scholarly aptitude at this instance. Elevating myself of the dingy chair I plopped myself on my commodious bed perhaps a few hours of sleep would help clear my head and the entanglement in my stomach.

Sadly though as I lay down on the bed my ever green (And yes the thought of them being green did cause vile to plummet up my throat.) hangings closed tightly and my eyes screwed shut in anxiety I find that the lady of dreams seemed resolute on not paying me a nightly visit. I tossed and turned, counted sheep's, played a lullaby all failed but diligent attempts. So I lay awake at three in the morning my eyes alert and bloodshot from the much wanted and needed sleep. This would be the death of me.

Tossing out of bed I slipped into shoes my feet the only noise in the dungeon the pitter patting playing a secret tune for just me. I made the walk towards the Gryffindor tower cursing Godric Gryffindor for putting it all the way in the seventh floor. Stopping at the portrait hole I looked around attempting to spot any Gryffindorks- I mean Gryffindors that were out past their bedtimes. Seeing as how that plan had fallen flat I rallied up as much Malfoy grace as I could before stepping towards the portrait.

"Good evening milady." I gave a regal and low bow and from my external visions I saw the obvious content in the Fat Lady's eyes.

"Finally a gentleman." She said in an impressed fashion. I gave her a charming smile.

"Milady I wish to have entrance into the Tower that your Portrait guards from the rest of Hogwarts."

"Ahh, do pardon me young gentleman but I am afraid that your request is just not possible." She seemed genuinely sorry that she couldn't grant me this so I used that to keep me from snapping and cursing her to hell and back.

"But I must talk with someone it is of the highest importance." She brought a blood red painted index finger to her cheek in cognition before giving me a smile.

"If you tell me the young mister or misses you wish to speak of I shall see if I can gather them out of berth for you."

"That would be ever so kind of you I am looking for Harry Potter." She smiled knowingly at me and I knew that before dawn there would be rumors among the portraits of Harry and I having midnight rendezvous to discuss our plans of running away with each other.

While I was musing over this situation the portrait swung forward and out of the portrait came out an adorably disgruntled boy who had stolen my heart. He blinked up at me rubbing the remains of sleep from his eyes. I pulled him into a hug kissing him softly and longingly which was returned from him with a lazy smile.

"Not that I'm complaining trust me. I don't mind being wakened for this but what brings you here? Not that I'm complaining" He spoke into my neck sending an electric shock everywhere as his breath softly lapsed around one of my more sensitive areas tempting my mind into thoughts of a room a light with moonlight and echoing with moans and gasps. God this beautiful boy would assuredly be the death of me and all unperverted patterns of thinking.

"I got to thinking." Harry hummed in acknowledgment his hair tickling my neck as he squirmed around looking for warmth in the arms that were wrapped loosely around his slim waist.

"What if I hurt you one day?" That definitely got him alert his body turned rigid and the lazy atmosphere completely shattered in a matter of seconds. He stepped away from me but not from the embrace his eyes looked into mine and I wondered what he was trying to find and if he would find it. He bit his lip in thought a habit that I was increasingly falling in love with and finally spoke.

"Every things always scary at the beginning isn't it? But I've never been one to back down from fear I like to presume that if I am anything more then a common man it is that I am a brave man. " I wanted to laugh at the mere thought of Harry being common. He was the exact opposite of it but the sheer seriousness in his tone and the way that his eyes were dilated in what I could only presume to be aversion kept me from pointing this fact out.

"I've seen people fall in love and it's such a lovely affair. It's passion and fire and madness all rolled up into one. There's many things in this life that are half ass-ed and I now know that love definitely should not be one of them. I want someone who I can lose myself completely in. Someone who I can give my heart too regardless of the fact that I'm handing them the key to my demise. I want a lust that will shake me and a romance that will melt me. I want it all. I think that you can grant me this and honestly I don't want to live with out it Draco." He took a deep breath and swallowed and I knew by the tremor in his voice that his next words would hurt. "If you hurt me. If you cut me open and I'm left to pick up fragments of the person I will become throughout our relationship I think I'll be okay at the end of it. I'll have been granted something so beautiful. Love. And I think that will make everything worth it. I don't care about being hurt as long as in return I'm given something extraordinary. As long as I'm given you."

I grasped him firmly. One hand sweeped inside his shirt the lingering warmth of his bed mixing deliciously with the coolness that the halls had given me. I traced the patterns of his chest my other hand sliding to grab his butt, pulling his lips tighter against mine. I smirked at the way that his body going all soft against my more aggressive one. The taste of him was like the sweetest taste of sin spicy and wild and all uniquely his. The moans that spewed out of his hot and inviting mouth urged me on as I pulled my whole body into the was as if in those moments I was trying to assure Harry of the fact that our two souls fit together, one completing the other, the two of us forming something brilliant that would live on throughout the depths of time. We burned.

Harry pulled away his lips so close to mine that I could feel the heat of his mouth.

"What was that for?" I hugged him tightly kissing those lovely and forever ruffled strands of hair. Loving every single thing about him.

"It was for being so absolutely perfect, for just being you."


End file.
